The Boy and the Dragon
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: Wendy is on a mission, when she is suddenly attacked. Only one person can save her now: Romeo. But can he rescue her in time? For K.Dragion- I finally pulled it off! Rowen oneshot


**A/N: this is for ** ,** after along wait, as I promised, here you go! Enjoy!,!**

* * *

><p>Wendy panted, out of breath. This battle was certainly testing her limits as a dragon slayer.<p>

She, along with Macao, Cana, and Romeo, had accepted a job to capture two dark mages that were attacking several small towns. However, once they found the mages, a major problem arose.

Wendy was fighting with one of them, when the other- another air magic user- had blasted at her, sending her tumbling away, separating her from the others. Now here she was, facing a wizard with grey hair and ice blue eyes. He cackled. Wendy's blood froze. There was something in the way this man carried himself, something that made her on edge. He was dangerous.

"Now I have you all to myself, Wendy Marvel," he hissed. She glared at him."Who are you!" She cried, steeling her nerves. Even though she was scared, she thought of Natsu, who plunged headfirst into everything. He wouldn't be scared. So she wouldn't either.

The mage cackled, and sent a blast of wind flying towards her. Wendy dodged, sending her own gust back at him. Two can play that game, she thought. And I'm the master of the winds.

The man raised his hand, and he parted the wind she sent at him. Wendy froze. Only one other person could do that, she thought. That other person was Chelia, the Sky God slayer. Suddenly, Wendy realized why she felt so on edge before. This man was a God slayer, and he possessed the same magic Chelia does. Wendy remembered her fight with Chelia, remembered how taxing it was. This new battle was not going to be easy.

"Little Wendy Marvel, did you finally realize what my magic is?" The mage asked. Wendy's eyes widened. "H-How?" She gasped.

The mage grinned. "I happened upon the same book your friend Chelia had. Now revel in the magic of Aros, the SKY god slayer!" He roared, his becoming encased with black winds. Wendy's hair began to flutter in the breeze.

Wendy braced herself, her heart thudding. "Fast winds that run Heaven…. VERNIER!" She screamed, thrusting her hands into the air. A blue magic circle rose up. "Power of the stout arms that tears Heaven.. ARMS!"

Wendy was engulfed in light, her body being encased with air magic. She felt it enter her body, fueling her and powering her up.

Aros chuckled. "Little dragonslayer, do you really think that will help you?"

Wendy launched herself at Aros, her eyes narrowed. "I can beat you!" She snarled, her eyes narrowed. She had to win, for everyone's sake.

Aros narrowed his eyes. "Sky God's Bellow!" He roared, sending a vortex of black air flying at Wendy. She dodged to the side, with the help of Vernier. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" She screamed, launching her own tunnel of wind at him. It hit him, and there was a huge explosion, dust flying everywhere.

Wendy landed softly on the ground, her eyes still narrowed. Did I get him? She asked herself.

"Sky God's Boreas!" A voice suddenly yelled, and a column of dark winds flew at Wendy. She smiled grimly, bracing herself. At the last moment she jumped to the side, dodging. Just like she had done in the battle against Chelia. She'd dodge, then counterattack.

Or planned to, at least. But this was the famous Wendy Marvell. Besides being an amazing dragonslayer with gifted talents, she was also a clumsy klutz. And of course, her body chose at that moment to trip on itself, sending her sprawling.

Her eyes widened, locked on the vortex of dark air descending upon her.

The winds hit, and Wendy cried out, pain lacing through her petite body. She was thrown into the air, her body being pummeled and gashed. She coughed, blood flying out of her mouth. She had never experienced such pain before.

Suddenly, the winds stopped, leaving her floating in the air. She opened her eyes weakly. Above her, was Aros. He grinned, and gave a little wave. "And now the dragon says good night," he cooed. Wendy's eyes widened, and she frantically tried to summon the energy to do something, anything. But she couldn't.

"Sky God's Bellow!" Aros screamed, sending a blast of wind at her. She gasped when it hit, driving her down, to the ground. When she hit, she screamed out in pain, feeling like her bones were going to break. The wind kept pummeling into her, and she felt her energy fading fast.

"Leave her alone!," someone yelled, and Wendy saw an explosion of purple. Suddenly, the winds died, relieving the pain on her body.

Someone ran up to her and grabbed her, pulling them to their body. Wendy looked up blearily, meeting a pair of dark eyes, swimming with worry. Her eyes traced his face, noting the dark, spiky hair, the orange scarf.

"R-Romeo?" She asked. His face came into focus. He smiled when she recognized him, and quickly helped her into a sitting position.

Wendy looked around. A little ways away stood Cana and Macao. Aros was nowhere to be found. "What?" She began.

Romeo gestured to Cana, who had a pair of cards in her hand, a smug look on her face. Wendy squinted. She could just barely see the two figures on the cards, struggling to get out.

"Macao and I attacked him. While he was distracted, Cana snuck up and caught him with her card magic." Romeo explained.

Wendy looked at the young boy in front of her. No, she decided. He was no longer a boy. He was a young man now.

She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. He froze, and turned to look at her. She smiled up at him, gratitude shimmering in her eyes.

"Thank you, Romeo. You saved my life." She whispered.

He looked at her, her body tattered and wounded, her face tired and fatigued. She had a cut on her forehead, which was still bleeding. And, even though she was wounded and tired, Romeo thought she never looked more beautiful.

"You're welcome, Wendy." He whispered, leaning forward and giving her a gently kiss on her forehead.


End file.
